


Trying Something New

by princiere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Sexting, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princiere/pseuds/princiere
Summary: You were feeling needy, and you couldn't wait for Akaashi to come home, so you decided to take matters into your own hands (as best as you could).[Trans Male Reader]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN EXPLAIN HJFDJHG
> 
> okay uhhhh I'm not exactly confident in my abilities at writing smut but I took my T injection last night and _this_ was the result,,
> 
> ALSO! this fic contains mentions/descriptions of a trans guy's lower regions after the effects of HRT, so I'm sorry to anyone with bottom dysphoria

You and Akaashi tended to stay rather vanilla, in regards to being intimate. The most extreme kinks you've pulled were sleep play and the inclusion of some toys, but that was _tame_ compared to the vast amount of ideas and roleplays others would consider using in bed. Regardless, you two enjoyed it this way.

...But today, you were feeling needy.

Call it bold, call it a long time coming, but you decided...maybe you could push Akaashi's buttons a little, figure out what you could get away with before you exhausted his seemingly endless patience. You weren't looking to get punished or anything – you both know Akaashi couldn't be mean to you during sex. But maybe...you just wanted to give him a little reminder.

A reminder that you love him.

That you want him.

That you _need_ him.

You didn't hold the highest regard for yourself, so it was…weird, at first, taking a picture of yourself. It wasn't even a super risqué selfie, but seeing yourself posed at the full-length mirror in your shared bedroom, dressed in one of Akaashi's hoodies and a pair of boxers, with your face hidden behind your phone…

…You had to shake the negative thoughts floating around in your head. You had to remind yourself that Akaashi doesn't think the same as you. He's never agreed with your self-hate. He's made it clear that your body isn't an issue for him, and you're more than thankful for his assurance.

…But it was still embarrassing.

You opened up your messaging app.

 **< < heyy keiji** 🥺

You cringed at your message, even though there was nothing wrong with it. You could feel your nerves start to kick in. Maybe you should bail and—

**> > hi _____ ♡**

**> > is something wrong? you usually don't start conversations like this**

Shit. Guess there's no backing out now. And he had you figured out too, given you usually just send some stupid meme as a greeting and work the conversation from there.

**< < it's nothing! dw abt it I just miss u is all**

**> > I miss you too, baby ♡**

**> > I'm almost done at work, and then I'll head home, ok? should be about an hour**

You couldn't wait that long.

**< < this is gonna sound silly but uhm**

**< < are u around anyone right now?**

Christ, you were starting to sound weird, and not even in a good or funny way. But it was too late to quit.

**> > at the moment, no**

**> > did you want to call? are you sure everything's alright?**

**< < yea yea it's fine!**

**< < it's just uhm**

You pause for a moment, trying to think of what to say. Before you can explain yourself, Akaashi sends another message.

**> > you can talk to me, baby. is it something bad?**

Thankfully, Akaashi knew how to help you think more clearly. No, it wasn't something bad.

...At least, you didn't think it was.

**< < no**

**< < it's just embarrassing is all**

**> > what is?**

You nearly faceplant against your phone. _Just spit it out already, you're probably starting to worry him._

**< < I wanna send u smth but I've never done this sort of thing before and idk if you'd be up for that**

**< < sorry u probably have to get back to work don't mind me**

As expected, you started backpedaling the moment you told him. You knew you should've just kept quiet and—

**> > baby it's alright. it's actually been pretty slow here today. you're not being a bother.**

**> > now, what is it you want to send me?**

You take a deep breath.

**< < just.. a pic of me**

**< < I don't usually do this so it feels weird sorry**

**> > don't apologize. I'd love to see you :) though you don't have to send it if you're uncomfortable with doing so**

…God, you love him.

**< < I'm not I'm just embarrassed**

**< < here just take it before my nerves make me chicken out**

Without waiting for a response, you send the picture attachment and set your phone down, immediately moving to toy with a loose thread on your boxers. That...could've gone smoother, but of course your anxiety kicked in and made it awkward. He probably just thought you were trying to be cute instead of implying that you wanted more than a compliment or something.

Your phone dings, signaling a new message was received, and you hesitate before picking it up.

**> > you're adorable, baby boy ♡ you know I love seeing you in my clothes**

**> > excuse me for the vulgarity, but your thighs look amazing as well. they're always so soft and comforting**

…

You could feel your face fucking implode reading his messages. You mentally scramble to think of something to say.

**< < thank u keiji 🥺**

**< < uhm.. would it be alright if I sent more?**

**< < I know it's weird of me to be so willing to take pics but idk I guess I'm in a mood if that makes sense**

Leave it to you to ask for sexting in the most awkward manner possible.

**> > oh absolutely, my darling. I'd love to see more if you're comfortable with that ♡**

And leave it to Akaashi to take it in strides and respond as sweetly as possible.

With his permission to keep going, you take a seat on your shared bed, pulling one leg to your chest. Switching the phone camera to face yourself, you decide to get an upper angle, pulling a casual peace sign with your free hand and sticking your tongue out while letting the top portion of your face fall out of frame.

You're still too embarrassed to let him see your face right now.

After making sure it was at least _tolerable_ to your standards, you send the picture and sit in anticipation again. Akaashi doesn't take long to respond.

**> > you're so pretty, _____. you're stunning, I'm so lucky to be allowed to see you like this**

**> > I know you probably don't believe me, and that's okay. as long as you'll let me adore you, blossom, I'd like to work on changing your mind ;)**

Oh god, he sent a winky face. As if your cheeks couldn't get any warmer. What could he mean by that?!

**< < as long as you'll have me, honeybee ♡**

**> > always ♡**

**> > could I see more please?**

Well, who were you to deny him?

You decide to push your limits a little more, getting back in front of the full-length mirror but still sitting on the bed. Hesitantly, you open your legs a little, pushing the bottom of Akaashi's hoodie just high enough to reveal your binder hidden underneath. You hide your face behind your phone again, though this time your nervous demeanor is as clear as day, regardless of your expression being concealed.

Upon selecting the picture to send to Akaashi, you notice something.

The prominent wet spot on your boxers.

…Well, this will _definitely_ get the message across.

You send the picture, and there's a deafening silence as you wait for Akaashi to message back. He's taking longer than usual, and you start to worry.

Did you push it too far? Is he about to tell you off, saying you shouldn't send such things while he's out in public? You feel the anxiety pool in your stomach, but it's quickly snuffed when your phone dings again.

**> > fuck baby you look so good. you're making me feel way too warm for comfort lol**

**> > are you feeling needy?**

You quietly giggle. Okay, this is going better than you expected.

**< < I told you I missed you keiji 🥺**

**> > yes, but I didn't think you meant like *this***

**> > not that I'm complaining, you're so sexy, my baby boy**

**> > is that mess I'm seeing because of me?**

**< < of course, it's always your fault 🥺**

**> > then I'll gladly take responsibility. but since I'm not there, I want you to do something for me. can you do that, lovely?**

**< < anything for you ♡**

**> > good boy**

**> > go ahead and put the bullet vibe in. the one that connects to my phone.**

Holy shit. Holy shit this is happening.

Well, you sure as hell weren't about to disappoint Akaashi. You scrambled to grab the toy from your bedside table, taking a moment to prep it before putting it in. It was almost a little overwhelming, given how keyed up you already were, but you weren't about to tell Akaashi that.

**< < it's in**

**> > good boy**

Immediately, the toy started buzzing inside you, retching a choked moan out of you. You began to squirm, but couldn't let your mind get too foggy as Akaashi sent another message.

**> > if you're alright with it, I'd like you to keep me updated, both with pictures and by telling me how it feels. for now, I'd appreciate if you told me what initially got you so worked up.**

**> > and don't just say it was me. tell me every detail about what you were thinking. I'm hoping it'll be easier for you to just text me about it than having to confess over call. we can't have you getting too shy now ♡**

**> > you know the safeword if it becomes too intense. I only want you to feel good and comfortable baby**

The embarrassment you felt earlier was _nothing_ compared to this. But right now, it felt good. Before, you felt like you were on the verge of an anxiety attack, but now…

**< < I'm already on the verge of cumming keiji,,**

**> > my apologies**

The buzzing slowed in intensity, and you audibly whined, bucking your hips as you laid down in bed.

**< < NO no please I didn't mean to imply for u to turn it down**

**< < keiji please**

**> > I'll turn it back up when you tell me what originally got you feeling so needy, my darling**

Feeling the rush of heat pool in your core, you desperately try to type out an explanation.

**< < today was my injection day so that wasn't helping at all making me horny for nothing but after a couple hours I started thinking abt your gentle touches and hot breaths against my neck and how nicely u treat me and how u tell me how good I take u and your cock**

**< < keiji please I'm dying here**

An exaggeration, of course, but it sure as hell felt like you were dying. But in a good way.

**> > ah, so partial blame goes to your testosterone injection. you're already quite sensitive then.**

**> > would you be so kind as to tell me how your cute little cock is doing? send a picture too, if you can**

_Fuck_ , you were already so close. Just the mention of your cock had it throbbing, aching for attention. Carefully, you finally discarded your poor boxers, switching your phone camera back to selfie mode and angling it towards your slit. Sure enough, the engorged nub was standing at attention, twitching as you clenched around the buzzing toy inside of you.

Trying your best to keep your hands from shaking too much, you snapped a picture, made sure it looked alright, and sent it to Akaashi. He was quick to respond.

**> > absolutely beautiful. such a good boy for me, aren't you?**

**> > I still want you to tell me how it's doing**

Just as you tried to respond, the intense buzzing inside you suddenly spiked, before calming down again. Your hips were moving on their own accord at this point, desperately chasing your release.

**< < my cock feels like it's gonna explode keiji fuck**

**> > is it too much? I'd be more than happy to let you cum, but I want you to tell me how it feels, first.**

**< < it feels good it feels so fucking good keiji please**

**> > does it feel better than when I touch you?**

**< < no god no nothing feels better than u touching or sucking my cock keiji**

**< < u know just what to do to make me see stars**

**< < fhck keiji please**

Suddenly, your phone began to ring, and the moment your foggy mind registered that it was Akaashi calling, you quickly answered.

"How are you doing, baby?" He sounded more on edge and breathless than he was making himself out to be through his texts. You could vaguely make out the sound of a car door shutting in the background.

"Fuck, Keiji, I need you— _gh—!!_ "

The toy inside you spiked with intensity again, but this time it didn't let down, forcing another choked moan from you as you threw your head back into the pillows behind you.

"Go ahead," Akaashi quietly moaned, "go ahead and cum for me baby. I'll let you have a little relief, but this is _far_ from the last time you're cumming tonight."

"Fuck, _Keiji—!_ Gh– _Hah—_ " You cried out, your free hand clutching onto anything it could grab onto – the sheets, Akaashi's hoodie, the pillows—

The coil within you was quick to snap, and your back violently arched as a loud cry escaped from your mouth. Momentarily, you lost both your vision and hearing, and as you came back down, the aftershocks ripped more broken moans out of you as your ears began to ring.

" _Keiji_ …Fuck, hah…" You panted, still feeling that _ache_ in your body, though thankfully not as painfully intense as before. "Please, I-I need you…"

"Soon, blossom, very soon." Akaashi spoke breathlessly again, thankfully turning down the vibe enough to avoid overstimulating you. Suddenly, you heard the sound of a car engine starting up. "I'm headed home as we speak."

"But…I thought you still had—"

"Clocked out early. I told you it was slow today. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

Still catching your breath, you smiled. "Okay."

"And darling?"

"Yea?"

"I'd like to get more pictures, if that's alright. But this time, I'll be the one to take them."

You couldn't help but giggle. "Alright. I'll be waiting, Keiji."

**Author's Note:**

> 😗👉👈
> 
> GFJDJG anyway.......lemme know if there's anything I can improve on! I havent finished an actual smut piece in AGES so I feel kinda rusty with it
> 
> I hope u enjoyed !! ♡


End file.
